Odc4pws2
7:50 pou się budzi zdziwił się że zaspał a no tak wczoraj wieczorem oglądal thliller kasa om noma pou się podobał ale był straszny i chował się przwie cały czas pod kołdrę ale ok pou wstał szykuje sie do szkoły wziął hajs żeby zajść do jakiegoś baru ok pou już wie że spóźni się na 1 lekcję ale to był polski więc nie żałuje ok pou idzie na dwór śniegu wciąż pełno ale już nie ma wiatru i nei pada więcej ok pou łapie jakiś autobus i jedzie do miasta dobra 8:20 pou jest w mieście szuka jakiehgosbaru i mznjalazł restauracje dziwna ok ale jest zmaknięta to pou idzie do kiosku i kupuje balonówy ok idzie teraz do szkoły łapie jakieś taxi i podwozi facet pou ok pou już w szkole lekcja 1 2 matematyka pou zadowolony jest już w szkole tółumaczy sie ze autobus mu uciekłok dzisiaj mamy potęgowanie cooo pou si e dziwi patrzy na klase wszyscy sa siostra patyczaka tez ok to dobrze i liczymy 2 do 2 to 4 3 do 2 to 9 9 do 2 to 81 pou sie nauczył tabliczki mnożenia tak jak gid mu mówił i ok wszyscy oprócz pakerbakera dostalimplusy a on nie dostał bo zamiast liczyć rysował mięśnie przerwa namber łan namber tóó pou widzi że wszyscy w klasie gadaja ej ej co sie dzieje okazuje sie ze bedzie za trydzien polaczenie z inna klasa i bedzie aż 18 osób pou sie dziwi i sie zaczyna bać bo myśli że starszaki beda u niego w klasie i idzie doi poiwnicy i patrzy na swoje zapasty 40 listków 22 paczki czypsów i 2 leki na czeki ma jeszcze i ok jest dzownek idziemy na kolejna lekcje wuhu! lekcja 3 wos wait what wos? tak jest dzis mzamiats chemi ok dziwne i uczymy sie pou szykuje sie na nude bo czytała rt na szkoła wiki o WOSie i weize nida ale nei ogladmay film o top teoriach spiskowych na świecie jedna z nich to była zawładniecie antyspamu że antyspamel miał pokryć świat antyspamem w 2024 roku ale pou wie ze to bujdy bo on umarł lub zaginał nwm ok przerwa namber frii pou idzie do spamo shop mini i widzi coś nowego telewizor na ścianie! wow i sa mini miejsca ok siada pou z chipsami i sa wiadomości ok pou słyszy coś o jakiś testach i o braktrax ale nie wie bo nauczyciele i stsrzaki mu zasłaniaja ale usłyszał o tym że ktoś na youtube zobaczył spamela pou zdziwiony i 9idze na lekcje bo dzwonek lekcja 4 przyroda i znów to samo pou nbarzeka mamy dzisiaj o protistach pani mówi że to trudne ale musimy si tego nauczyć i nagle pou widzi a spob jak jakiś szkielet zaczyna tańczyć i pou sie przyłącza a za nim cała klasa i wyskakuja przez okna i są w rzece klekse i płyną na zacvhód słonca a potem pou się budzi i dostaje uwagę -15 punktów pou zaczyna płakac i nagle czesław zaczyna kłocić sie z juniorem i zrobił sie mega harmider i zadzwonił dzwonek ok pou wcyhdozi przerwa namber fołr czyli oststnia pou idzie do piwnicy znów bo chce coś sprawdzić ok idzie tam gdzie jest miejsce na koeljny spamo shop mini i patrzy tak tam jest wszystko co w noemrklnym sklepiku! ciphsy liście żelkowe i wiele innych rzeczy! ale widzi też schody i nagle ktoś schodzi to pani ze sklepiku na górze pou szybko nbierze chipsy i cueka uff nie zauwazyła go ale nabiera coś podejrzeń chyba lel lekcja 5 godz. wychowawcza pou sie dziwi juz osttsnia leckjja? tak bo nie ma wielu nauczycieli okej pani ogłasza wycieczke wszyscy sie ciesza i ona bedzie z tymi nowy mi ludźmi żeby sie integrowac czy cus ale wszyscy sie pytajka gdzie i pani powiedziała że na seriale bratrax i wszyscy już sie smuca ale pani doakncza że z pewnych powodow tam jednak nie pojedziemy i zamiast tego pojedziemy do parku dziejów niektóry pytaja sie gdzie to i co to ok park dzidejów to 1 park jaki powstał na spamo wiki,. w 34 roku i od wtedy jest dobrze pielegnowany przed rodzine Karłowskich ale podczas 2 wojny spamowej park zostal mocno zniszczony ale został prawie odbudowany i jest tam też muzeum tej rodziny i wszyscy sie ciesza i jest dzownek a ui wtycieczka kosztuje 120sk koniec pou zadowolonyz wycieczki ale boi sie troche czy pani ze sklepiku go nei zauywazyła i rozmysla i robi sie smutny ale przypomniał sobie o przygfodach rzeczy reboocie i śmeije sie jak nie wiem przez całą droge powrotna koniec